1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information appliance assembly, and more particularly to a wall-mounted information appliance assembly which enables switching of orientations of an information appliance.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of information technology, more and more information appliances are produced to facilitate our home and office life. As we enjoy the convenience of the information appliances, we have to face the problem of limited room relative to diverse information appliances. Therefore, the information appliances are often attached to a wall of a house to save room.
An information appliance, such as an LCD monitor or an LCD TV, is conventionally attached to the wall with a plurality of screws. However, it is boring to unscrew the screws before taking off the information appliance.
To address the aforesaid problem, Taiwan Patent No. 537477 discloses a mechanism to attach an information appliance to a wall. The mechanism comprises a first bracket adapted for being fixed to the wall, and a second bracket adapted for being fixed to a rear of the information appliance. A pair of slots is defined in opposite flanges of the first bracket, and a pair of catches is formed on opposite flanges of the second bracket corresponding to the slots of the first bracket. The information appliance is attached to the wall with the catches engaging in the slots. However, such mechanism can only hold the information appliance in a given orientation. It is impossible to switch attachment orientations of the information appliance according to different orienting needs.
Thus, an information appliance assembly which overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.